


Anchor

by Jabber_Moose



Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015)
Genre: Implied Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-23
Updated: 2015-11-23
Packaged: 2018-05-03 02:39:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5273414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jabber_Moose/pseuds/Jabber_Moose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Actions speak louder than words, but some words might as well be a flashing neon sign</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anchor

“You know, I can’t say I expected this,” Napoleon remarked, beams from overhead helicopters cutting through the night, lighting his face, causing him to close an eye briefly against the glare.

“No,” Illya shifted, briefly, his back against his partner’s. “No, this is not a surprise, either.” Napoleon made a sound in his throat, as if offended.

“We’ll talk about your lack of faith in me later, partner,” Napoleon tilted his head back, letting it bump Illya’s shoulder, quick and reassuring. He felt Illya’s hand twitch at his side, and he wanted nothing more than to say something, to catch Illya’s eye, to reassure. Illya, in response, said nothing, and the lack of his usual snark, accompanied by a slight tensing in his back caused Napoleon’s gut to sink a little. Napoleon twisted his hands in his restraints, almost painfully, and managed to curl his pinky finger around Ilya’s own. “With me, Peril?” Napoleon’s voice was softer, now, firm. Illya finally drew in a quick, quiet breath, and Napoleon could feel his muscles relaxing, breathing evening out.

“With you, Cowboy,” Illya confirmed.

“Best way to go, right?” Napoleon grinned.

Illya twisted, suddenly, looking over his shoulder, able to catch Napoleon’s eye. He wasn’t smiling, his expression focused, serious, but there was a look in his eye that caused Napoleon’s breath to catch, involuntarily.

“Yes,” Illya said. “Is only way to go.”


End file.
